Interval 01 - Inception - Point of Origin
Interval 01 - Inception - Point of Origin is the first level in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. Initial Briefing SITUATION: A high level alert has been issued. MISSION: F.E.A.R. team is to report for emergency briefing on the situation. You have just been transferred to the unit as point man. This will be your first assignment with F.E.A.R. Onsite Briefing SITUATION: F.E.A.R. mission coordinator, Rowdy Betters, has tracked enemy commander, Paxton Fettel, to an abandoned building in Auburn District. Hannibal-3 spy satellite in geosynchronous orbit shows no sight of Replica soldiers in vicinity. MISSION: F.E.A.R. combat operatives will infiltrate target site from two separate entry points and attempt to neutralize Fettel. According to Armacham technical advisor, once Fettel is contained, Replica soldiers will become inactive and can be rounded up without incident. Walkthrough Just after you're briefed on the situation, you'll be sent out into the field. Although you were just assigned to the unit a week ago, the Team Coordinator Rowdy Betters feels that you're ready for the real deal. Even if you aren't, this is just a game. And since this is the first level of F.E.A.R., the tutorials are about to start. Your mission is to investigate the area for signs of Paxton Fettel. Around the first turn you'll be faced with a broken fence. Shoot or punch out the three boards blocking your way and go through to the courtyard. Go to the left and open the door near the flaming barrel. Inside you'll find your first moving target; a rat. Kill it if you're the sadistic type. In the next room you'll be taught the intricacies of turning a flashlight on and off. Push down the next door and you'll see Spencer Jankowski through a blocked door. He'll inform you to find another way around. Go to the right and look for a glowing object on a workbench. Grab your first Health Booster and then go back into the other room and head up the stairs. In the hallway at the top of the stairs you'll find a door that won't budge. Go to the left and you'll be informed of the proper method for jumping. Keep moving along and the handy on-screen guide will teach you how to duck under the upcoming obstacle. Shoot the padlock off of the door at the end of the next room and go up the staircase. Jankowski will help you through the final blockade. In the next room, you'll get your first taste of Slow-Mo. Rather than finding your target, you'll end up seeing Charles Habegger, his face mutilated by Fettel. Your next task is to search the surroundings. Go out through the rear door to the roof. Keep going down the path until you meet a nice surprise Fettel was preparing for you. Following your brief encounter with Fettel, return to where you left Jankowski. He and Jin Sun-Kwon are examining Habegger's body. Trivia *The Delta Force soldiers in the final cut-scene of the level are armed with G2A2 Assault Rifles, but when Interval 02 starts, they're armed with RPL Sub-Machine guns. *On the PlayStation 3 version, the player starts with a RPL Sub-Machine Gun and two N6A3 Fragmentation Grenades as well as full ammo for the AT-14 Pistol. *If the player opens and closes the barricaded doors at the top of the stairs repeatedly, it will cause the HUD to flicker, and continuing to push on the doors will cause Alma Wade to appear briefly in a hallucination and scream "I hate you Daddy!" **If the player never opens the double doors to complete the secret, the level will still be slowed down and vision will be blurred, however upon finding the body of Charles Habegger, the speed will return to normal but the blurred vision will continue until the level ends. *Alma can be heard crying when the player passes the broken door. *Towards the end of the mission, the player can overhear a conversation about the Point Man if they wait at the top of the stairs before returning to Jin Sun-Kwon and Jankowski. *The name of this mission, Point of Origin, is a double reference to the game's backstory. This location is both the origin of the Point Man, in that he was born in the Birthing Facility, as well as being where major parts of Project Origin were carried out. *The BlackHawk Helicopters in this level have no pilots. Category:F.E.A.R. Walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. intervals Category:Intervals